La promesa
by Lira Prunus Grace
Summary: ¿Sera que en su intento se estar juntos los lleve a un fatídico final? one-shot


Disclaimer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La promesa

Amu estaba aterrada, hoy era 31 de octubre, el día en que niños se disfrazaban de monstruos y pedían caramelos, otros un poco más mayores preferían estar por las calles con papel higiénico y huevos lanzándolo a las casas. Los adolescentes tenían otro tipo de gustos, aunque algunos si les gustaba el ensuciar las casas como niños-aunque mentalmente eran lo mismo- otros más mayores, preferían ir a fiestas de disfraces a bailar y embriagarse, pero algunos, que aun les quedaba una pizca de gusto por el miedo, les gustaba hacer cosas más satánicas, como la guija, algunos maleficios, o pactos de sangre.

Que era justamente lo que había dejado a la ámbar como una hoja de papel, estaba en un oscuro bosque, detrás del patio de su casa, con sus padres durmiendo, eran las doce de la noche y la luna se alzaba brillante y llena sobre las nubes, mientras que el viento soplaba de tal manera que hacían susurras las casi desnudas copas de los arboles. Estaba arrodilla, en medio de un pentágono de sal, con velas rojas en cada punta, y al frente de ella, su novio, sosteniendo una navaja.

— Vamos Amu, ¿No dijiste que querías estar siempre a mi lado? Esta es la única manera ahora que te mudaras—le dijo sosteniendo la navaja su novio de 21 años, Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

— Lo sé Ikuto, es solo que tengo algo de miedo—temblaba un poco la joven de 16 años.

— Por favor Amu—le suplico el chico, agarro la navaja y se hizo un corte en la mano— ¿Siempre juntos? —le tendía su mano sangrante y en la otra la navaja.

Amu agarro la navaja y se hizo un corte en la mano, Ikuto sonrió.

— Siempre juntos—le prometió mientras que al mismo tiempo agarraba la mano sangrante de Ikuto, entremezclando sus sangres. Ambos se acercaron y se dieron un profundo beso. Sin notar que un viento apago todas las velas al mismo tiempo, y se llevaba la sal hasta el cielo, cumpliendo el satánico pacto.

3 años después…

Ikuto recién llegaba de trabajar, se bajo de su auto, al agarrar las llaves vio la cicatriz en su mano, no pudo evitar hacer una triste mueca. Cuando Amu se mudo decidieron que eso no dejaría que los separara. Por años lo cumplieron, hasta hace unas semanas, no había señales de vida de Amu, cada vez que la llamaba aparecía la contestadora, no respondía si enviaba mensajes de correo, y ya ni siquiera se conectaba en facebook o Messenger.

Cansado de sus tristes memorias, entro a su casa, preparo un simple ramen instantáneo-lo normal a su hora de cenar, ya que siempre llegaba cansado a casa-termino de comer y se fue a dormir.

Sueño de Ikuto.

Era Amu, estaba arreglando su bolso con sus libros de la universidad, tomo las llaves de su moto y antes de salir del apartamento, vio con ternura una foto que había de Ikuto, le lanzo un beso y cerró la puerta.

Se puso el casco y arranco la moto, ya estaba en la carretera que iba a su universidad, cuando un auto perdió el control y empezó a dar vueltas, encendiéndose. Amu trato de ir más rápido, pero el carro o tardo en pasarle por encima junto con su moto. Ahora Amu se hallaba tirada en el suelo, sangrante y con algunas llamas que el carro le había contagiado, que yacía ya volcado. Sin embargo, en su mano, apareció un pequeño pentágono negro sobre su cicatriz, empezó a iluminarse, y este al disiparse, la cicatriz había desaparecido…

Fi n del sueño de Ikuto.

Ikuto se levanto de golpe, sudando y respirado con dificultad, se puso una mano en la frente y bajo la cabeza, con los ojos destellando terror. ¿Acaso podría ser…

— No Ikuto, deja de pensar tonterías—se dijo ese así mismo pasándose una mano por el pelo.

Horas más tardes…

Caminaba saliendo de su trabajo para almorzar, silbando tranquilamente. Pero en el fondo, sabía que aun seguía intrigado por ese sueño.

Vale, había concluido que lo más probable era que su miedo a perderla le había pensar cosas locas. Pero aun no entendía que tenía que ver la cicatriz en todo eso, el no era tan detallista para fijarse en eso. El solo había hecho esa promesa porque realmente se sentía desesperado en mantener su relación con Amu, aunque el siempre se mostrara tranquilo y calmado, de verdad la amaba y quería hacer lo que sea para que estuviera cerca.

Decidió sacar la mirada del suelo y fijarse en frente, cuando vio a Amu. Estaba parada en medio de la calle, con una linda sonrisa, pero estaba algo diferente, su cabello estaba blanco, su piel mucho más pálida de lo normal, traía un extraño vestido largo negro, con un pentágono plateado en el pecho, pero lo que más se notaba, era sus ojos rojos.

— Amu, quítate de ahí—le trato de decir Ikuto, levantando la mano, pero no se movía, sus pies estaban clavados en el suelo. Amu sonrió más ampliamente.

— Juntos para siempre, ¿No?—pregunto sonriente la mencionada mostrando la mano con la cicatriz. Un auto paro de golpe frente a ella, pero la fuerza del frenado la alcanzo empujándola, aterrizando su cabeza frente a un poste de luz, rompiéndose la misma.

— ¡Amu! —se preocupo Ikuto desesperado, si poder quitar los pies del suelo.

— Juntos para siempre…—susurro Amu con una sonrisa, mientras la sangre manchaba sus blancos cabello al igual que su rostro, y empezaba a cerrar los ojos.

—No Amu no mueras, no lo hagas, por favor, ¡Por favor NO! —suplico con lagrimas Ikuto sin poder moverse.

— Señor, señor despierte—le decía una anciana sacudiéndole el hombro. Al abrir los ojos, se encontraba tirado en la acerca, con un montón de gente a su alrededor— ¿Está bien joven?

— Estoy bien—le dijo Ikuto que con la muñeca se quitaba las lagrimas, lo único que parecía a ver sido real.

Al anochecer….

Ikuto había conseguido salir un poco más temprano, ya que su jefe no lo dejo salir al medio día, ya que no le creyó su alucinación. Ikuto había decidido que iría al médico, o al psicólogo, porque no se iba a dar el lujo de seguir teniendo pesadillas y alucinaciones con Amu muerta.

Sonó su teléfono, lo agarro del bolsillo y atendió.

— ¿Quién habla? —pregunto este viendo si había algún policía de tránsito que lo atrapara con el celular en el carro.

— Ikuto…Ayúdame—pedía llorosa una conocida voz, la de su hermana Utau.

Ikuto no lo pensó dos veces y piso a todo fondo el acelerador. Si había algo que siempre había sido su hermana era el ser muy orgullosa para pedir ayuda o admitir que tiene miedo, y con esa llamada acababa de quebrantar las dos.

Entro corriendo al apartamento de su hermana, el tenia una copia de la llave porque a veces su hermana dejaba la suya en el apartamento y el tenía que venir a abrirle, pero este no parecía ser el caso.

Abrió la puerta apresuradamente, estaba a punto de preguntar qué paso, pero al ver la escena lo tuvo muy en claro porque pedía ayuda.

Sus ojos se salieron de sus orbitas y su boca se abría de la impresión. Utua estaba sujetada con grilletes en los tobillos y en las muñecas, siendo sujetadas por cadenas que iban en distintas direcciones, solas estaban disparejas y un poco mal cortadas, lloraba con los ojos llenos de miedo y pavor. Y atrás suyo se encontraba Amu, exactamente de la misma manera que cuando la vio al medio día, pero sin la herida, sujetando una guadaña alrededor del cuello de su hermana.

— Ikuto—susurro esta de forma cantarina—si no cumples tus promesas, los demás pagan por ti—le advierto moviendo la guadaña, cortándole la cabeza a Utua.

La sangre salía en distintas direcciones, manchando la cara de Amu, que embozaba una enorme y demoniaca sonrisa. La cabeza de Utau rodo por la habitación, deteniéndose al frente de los pies de Ikuto, mostrando los asustados ojos de lo que había sido su hermana.

—Ikuto, Ikuto por el amor de dios despierta—le decía su hermana moviéndolo de un lado a otro, al abrir los ojos, se encontraba tirado en frente del apartamento de su hermana, que estaba en perfectas condiciones.

El se levantando, un tanto tambaleante y embobado, miro un poco incrédulo a su hermana.

— ¿Qué tienes? Pareces como si hubieras visto un fantasma—le pregunto su hermana mirándolo extrañada— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Nada Utua, olvídalo—le dijo este dándose media vuelta y devolviéndose, pensando que esto solo podría ir de malo en peor…

Semanas más tarde…

Ikuto conducía como maniaco, ya muy de noche. No lo soportaba mas, se estaba volviendo loco, si es que no lo estaba ya. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, era otra horrible pesadilla, que terminaba siendo Amu muriendo de una forma horrible, o alguna persona cercana a el que moría a manos de su amada.

Siempre que se dormía, veía una de sus memorias con Amu, con esta que al final terminaba ensangrentada y llorando, diciéndolo que lo había abandonado.

En su último sueño, le habían indicado que tenía que ir a un acantilado, este no lo dudo ni un segundo, solo quería que sus pesadillas terminaran.

Estaciono el carro de golpe y salió disparado, cayendo de rodillas en la grama por la adrenalina.

— Ikuto…—le llamo una bella y aterciopelada voz, la de su querida Amu.

Al levantar su cabeza, vio a su amada, pero no se veía como normalmente, tenía el pelo rosa de siempre al igual que sus bellos ojos ámbares, y llevaba un fino vestido blanco. Estaba parada al borde del acantilado.

— Amu—dijo este feliz de ver a su enamorada de siempre, y no a la chica que se parecía a ella.

Ikuto corrió hacia ella, agarrando ambas manos, sonriente. Sin embargo, ella se hecho un poco para atrás, flotando en el aire, llevándose a Ikuto, quedando igual que ella en el aire.

—Juntos por siempre ¿No? —le dijo sonriente, soltando las manos de Ikuto. Haciendo que callera contra las afiladas rocas ubicadas en el mar, cercenando su cuerpo.

La sonrisa de Amu se volvió demoniaca, sus cabellos cambiaban a blanco y sus ojos ámbares se tornaban rojos, y su bello vestido blanco se volvía negro con el pentágono plateado.

— Promesa cumplida—dijo con voz satánica. Mientras al lado de ella, aparecía la muerte, con su larga y negra túnica, sosteniendo una lista de papel amarillento manchada por el tiempo, tachando el nombre de Ikuto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ohayo! Heme aquí con un nuevo one-shot, esa vez de terror-o en su intento-.

Como la mayoría se habrá dado cuenta, el terror no es lo mio, pero quiero crecer como escritora, y si no me queda de otra, lo hare de esta manera.

Este one-shot está inspirado en otro one-shot de terror que hice, Sonrisa de Luna, lo hice especialmente para un concurso de terror.

*Me pongo un impermeable*Bien, estoy lista para los tomatazos.

Lira.


End file.
